New Friends
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: Just a one-shot about how Alex Montgomery made friends if he had lived. Written for the Quidditch League Competition - Beater 2, Appleby Arrows.


**A/N: Written for the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition! **

**Our person to write about was Montgomery and my topic was making friends at Hogwarts! My prompts were: Bag (word) and Frostbite (word). **

**Enjoy!**

I walk along the packed corridors of the Hogwarts Express, dragging my trunk behind me, my bag slung over my shoulder and my wand in my other hand. I keep peering in every compartment, searching for one that has no one in it.

Unsuccessful.

I move to the next carriage, glad when I find one at the very end of the train. I dump my bag and wand next to me, on the seats and haul my trunk up to the shelf above me. Reaching into my bag to grab my favourite book, I slump against the seat, exhausted.

"Um, excuse me, but may I please sit here? I've got my twin brother with me."

I look up and see a gorgeous brown haired girl with curly locks and sparkling green eyes standing in the doorway. She has a twin that could not look more different. He has lemon coloured hair and bright blue eyes and stands almost nervously. I'm instantly drawn towards the girl and even though I'm not one for girls, she's different.

"Sure," I find myself saying.

She smiles gratefully and plops down opposite me, her brother sitting next to me.

"I'm Arabella Webster, by the way," Arabella smiles, digging her hands into her bag.

"I'm Alex Montgomery," I say.

"Clint Webster," Clint introduces.

A wave of comfortable silence washes over us and I stare out the window. I hadn't noticed that we had started moving. Countryside rushes past me, all of it blurring together.

"What house do you want to be in?"

I'm drawn out of my daydream and back to Arabella and Clint. Arabella is staring at me with intensity, telling me that she asked the question.

"Uh, Gryffindor. Both my sisters are in it, so I think I have a pretty good chance at getting in," I answer, her eyes holding contact with mine the whole time.

"Same as us, but we don't have much hope. Most of our family are Slytherin in fact," Clint exclaims, all nervousness gone.

"Yeah, so no hope there. But both of us are pretty brave so fingers crossed," Arabella adds.

"That must suck," I say, sympathy flooding through me.

I'd hate that to be me. You want one thing, but your family wants another and you have absolutely no control over what happens.

"It does, but all we can do is wait and see. I'm going to try and get some shut eye, night," Arabella agrees. She stretches out along the seat and closes her eyes, her face relaxing. A few minutes later, her whole face and body is relaxed - she's fallen asleep.

My heart lurches as I head the 'M's start to be called by Professor McGonagall.

"Montgomery, Alex."

I swallow and feel Arabella's hand squeeze mine and Clint's hand clapping me on the back. I walk up to the stool, and sit down, feeling the colour drop into nothing as the hat falls over my head and covers my eyes.

_Hmmm, extremely friendly and kind…a big heart. _

What on earth? Where in Merlin's name is that voice coming from?

_That's right…I can hear you! I take such joy in surprising every nobly first year that sits on this stool! _

Umm…

_Now, for your house, I think you are very suited to being a Hufflepuff! _

NO! Please not a Puff! Both my sisters are in Gryffindor, how about that?

_Actually, your streak of bravery stands out, especially when you saved your sister - Alice, I imagine? - from getting frostbite. Very brave indeed. So I think - _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I smile so widely, my mouth feels funny. I run to the table full of cheering, red tied students, and sit down next to some more first years.

"Andrew Creevey," a boy says and sticks out his hand.

"Alex Montgomery," I smile, shaking his hand.

Soon, the 'V's pass - not that there were many - and the 'W's being.

"Webster, Arabella."

I see Arabella walk up, her face laced with nerves. Her eyes find mine and I give her what I hope to be an encouraging smile because I can't loose the two friends that I've made so far.

A couple of minutes pass and then -

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I stand up cheering. She runs down the small steps and to the table, hugging me and sitting down.

"Webster, Clint."

Arabella sits up so straight, it's like she has a steel rod up her spine. As soon as the hat touches his head, the hat shouts -

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Arabella stands up and literally roars and tackles her brother into a hug as he descends the steps and jogs to our table.

He sits down opposite me and soon, the feast has appeared. I stare around at my friends, smiling, knowing that they will be my friends, stay my friends and be my family.


End file.
